A false Accusation
by Sam Weasley
Summary: Samantha's first Quidditch match against Gryffindor (an excerpt from Harry Potter and the Newcomer's Secret)


A False Accusation? I Think Not!  
  
Game #1-Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff  
  
There I stood, in robes of yellow and black, waiting behind the door to face what I had been waiting for. It was going to be my first Quidditch match ever, and although I didn't show it, I was very excited. I was playing Beater, because after all, I needed to take all my anger out on something. Why not a bludger? I was just about to turn around and talk to my fellow team-mates, when the gigantic brass door opened, the light blinding me for a couple of seconds. I squinted my eyes and blocked the sun with my hand, looking out towards the applauding spectators. Mounting my Meteorite 55, I took off from the ground, the wind blowing back my copper hair gracefully. I flew higher and higher, until finally I was level with the six hoops on either side of the field. Soon the applauding seemed to get louder, as the opposing team finally flew onto the pitch as well. I had nothing against the Gryffindor team; it was the Ravenclaw team that bugged me. So there I was flying around, glancing from one player to another. I saw Harry Potter, the Gryffindor Seeker, and the one which Cheryl had an obvious crush on. Next I saw Katie Bell, and although I didn't know her personally, she helped to show me to a classroom on my first couple of days there. But the moment I saw him, I almost dropped my club and fell off my broom. I immediately flew down and levelled myself with Harry. "You never told me Fred and George were on the team!!" I yelled out, trying to keep a serious face. "Yes, they are. They're Beaters," Harry said, looking at me curiously. My jaw dropped, realising that both of the Weasley twins were now my sworn enemies. But then an evil though came into my mind. What if I knock George off his broom; will that be enough proof to Cheryl and Katie that I didn't like him? Although really, I secretly did (-^.^-). "Why.is there something wrong with that?" Harry asked, cocking an eyebrow. My face went red, but then I shook it away. Harry smiled, knowing the honest truth. "No.it's perfect. I can finally prove to you guys that I don't like George." I managed to say, ignoring the fact that he could see right through me. I nodded to him, then flew back up, taking my position, as the game was about to start. I looked straight ahead, and as expected, George was levitating there, looking towards the crowds. I could feel my body temperature raising, and my face going bright red. I tried to shake it away, but by then, the whistle blew and the quaffle was released. I took off like a lightning bolt, zooming straight towards one of the bludgers. I raised my club quickly, then slammed it into the bludger as hard as I could, sending it soaring through the mob of Gryffindor chasers. Unfortunately, it didn't knock anybody off their broom, but it did knock the quaffle out of Angelina's hands. Justin, one of our Hufflepuff chasers, grabbed it quickly and took off towards the Gryffindor hoops. I didn't stick around to see what happened next. I zoomed back off towards the next closest bludger. I came in for the thwap and seeing as Harry was the closest Gryffindor player within reach, I swung my club as hard as I could, and sent the bludger sailing towards Harry. I heard some loud shouts from the stands below, perhaps trying to warn Harry about the on-coming bludger, but it was too late. It hit him hard on the back of his head, knocking him unconscience. He leaned forward on his broomstick, as it went skydiving towards the ground. Many boos and hisses were heard from the stands, but I didn't care. I had knocked the Gryffindor Seeker off his broom, and a proud look managed to cross my face. The referee blew the whistle after a moment, calling for a time out. Since what I did wasn't illegal, my team wasn't called for a penalty. While Madam Pomfrey was attending Harry on the field, I looked around for George, whom I had to knock off his broom next. I spotted him, flying close to Fred, somewhat near the ground. After a minute, they both looked up in my direction. My face seared with red and I looked away, trying to pretend I didn't notice. But really, I was the happiest person in the world at the moment. George had finally noticed me! Even if it was because I knocked the infamous Harry Potter off his broomstick. But something deep down inside kept telling me he wasn't giving me a good look, he was giving me an extremely dirty look, probably because of what I had done. I didn't care, however. The whistle finally blew again, and Gryffindor was in possession of the quaffle. Cheryl was now flying in Harry's position, seeing as their team needed a new seeker. Cheryl, as it seemed, was Gryffindor's reserve Seeker.  
  
I flew around for a while, trying to keep up with the quick-flying bludgers. I hit one every once in a while, sending it soaring towards any Gryffindor player nearby. It never hit anyone, just knocked them slightly off their course. The game was soon tied 40-40, and the Seekers showed no sign of finding the golden Snitch. Then, finally, my big chance came up. George and me were flying towards the same bludger. I sped up, wanting to get there first, hoping to get the chance to knock him off his broom. Luck was on my side that day, and I managed to get there seconds before he did. I whacked that bludger towards him as hard as my swing would let me. "I DON'T LIKE YOU!" I screamed out, letting the whole stand know what my words were. Although my face was bright red, I'm sure everyone got the message. In my mind, however, I kept saying, "I'm so sorry.I'm so incredibly sorry." My hit was right on target. I slammed into George's arm, hereby breaking his elbow. Because of that, he lost of his broom, and both the broom and him went sailing towards the ground. I watched his face the entire time, and the only image I saw in it was surprise and pain. I held back the temptation to fly down and apologise, not wanting to go back on my 'word'. I nodded my head, making myself look triumphant, then went back to the game. The hit wasn't called, and the game resumed as usual. I hit the bludgers as they sailed towards me from time to time, but not with as much force now. They never hit anyone, and sometimes, they didn't even fly by anyone at all. But soon enough, both Cheryl and Hannah shot down from above, obviously spotting the Snitch. I wanted to help, obviously, because I wanted our team to win. I flew off towards the nearest bludger, which Fred was flying towards too. He looked seeming pissed, probably because I knocked his twin off his broom. I got there before he did, and hit it as vigorously as I could. It went flying in front of Cheryl, stopping her from flying further for a second. Hannah now had the Snitch within arm's reach, Cheryl trying to furiously catch up. She didn't make it on time though, because Hannah took a might dive, and grabbed the golden Snitch in her tiny hand. The crowd burst into applause, as Hannah flew around the field, proudly showing off the Snitch in her hand. The score was 190-70. Hufflepuff had won! My heart filled with instant happiness, seeing as I had just won my first Quidditch game! A small part of me was upset, because I had knocked my secret crush off his broom, but at least now everyone knew that I didn't like George! I had rounded the field twice, when Cheryl flew up beside me. "You my have won the battle, but you didn't win the war," she said, pouting. I just kept my triumphant look on my face. "By the way," she called as she started flying away. "That was a mean stunt you pulled, knocking George off his broom. But I still know that you like him!" My face went bright red again as I took off after Cheryl, hoping to knock her off her broom too. 


End file.
